theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton
Mettaton is a recurring character in The Air Ride Series. Mettaton ranks 6th on the Character Tier List Mettaton hits both of the pros listed on the tier list. He is a recurring character ever since Comic 141, and Poyo Ride finds him funny. He is also pretty unpredictable in his comic appearances. However he, alongside Miss Robot, are two characters infamous in the TARS world for just showing up one day and becoming main characters. However, he is still ranked high for hitting most of the pros and avoiding the cons. Appearance Mettaton is a gray box with a lot of LCDs on him, which are referred to as his grid lights. Some LCDs are at the bottom, kinda making a mouth. He has 4 dials that do absolutley nothing, and a wheel, which got him sued by Miss Robot. About Mettaton pops up and forces people into his stupid television show. His show contains various episodes, such as the quiz show, which has complicated, personal, offensive, and just plain stupid questions. He also has a cooking show, and owes $35,000,000 in damages to kitchens. Lets not forget the news show, which always has false info broadcasted live, and everyone believes it. No wonder why the U.S. wasted 43 billion dollars for weapons to fight an alien invasion. He usually gets arrested after his shows. Personality Mettaton is a self centered asshole TV host who only cares about his show. He will do anything for views, and has been sued multiple times for property damage. Nobody likes him and he is a constant annoyance. Many people featured on his show feature on it because they will get 1 million dollars. However, the money is either not given, Mettaton gives you invisible money or Mettaton Bucks, or the person featuring is killed, however, this does not work for Mettaton as they respawn in three seconds. A notable example is Dyna Blade in Comic 147. Friends Mettaton has no friends Rivals Everybody Appearances Comic 141 Comic 144 Comic 147 Comic 157 Comic 163 Comic 165 Comic 167 Comic 168 Comic 171 Comic 177 Comic 196: Mettaton: Murder Mystery Comic 200 SMSB Mettaton is a playable character in SMSB Moveset Final Smash-Mettaton transforms into Mettaton EX and all the characters have to write an essay about what they love most about Mettaton. You will take damage depending on your answer. 20% if you write legs 30% if you write Toby or Poyo Ride 40% if you write arms 50% if you write hair. 60% if you write dance/dancing 100% if you write a swear word 150% if you write Mystic 160% if you write Bayonetta 170% if you write Valor 200% if you insult Mettaton 250% if you call Mettaton fat Stupidstar Saga After jumping off the UFO, the kirbies land in Mettaton's quiz show in Blue Woods. Much later, they find him in Blue Woods as he has the third cure piece for the virus. He says that they will get it if they call him sexy or fight him. The Kirby's fight him. However, he's very strong. The Kirby's flip his switch and he turns into Mettaton EX. After the battle, Mettaton runs away and into the police. He is then arrested because he stole from Floral Park's manager. White and Red ask for the cure piece as it can cure the virus, and the police give them the third cure. Quotes Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?" "I think I have a booboo now..." Origin Mettaton is from a smelly little indie game known as Undertale. In it, he usually pops up and forces the protagonost into dangerous TV shows. However, Alphys usually messes up his plans in one way or another. However, it is revealed near the end of the CORE that Mettaton never intended to kill the player, and was only doing it so Alphys could have a role in the adventure. Gallery Mettaton.gif|BEEP BEEP MettatonEX.gif|Mettaton in sexy mode Mettatontarot.png|His Tarot Card. Mettaton Smash Recolors.png|Mettaton's Palette Swaps in Super Smash Bros 873 HARD ASS BIRD BOT.gif|Mettaton in easy mode Mettatonnn.gif|Mettaton on drugs 200.png|Possible Mettaton in ADITLOTSS4 Videos Trivia *Mettaton is the most recurring Undertale character in the series. *Mettaton's last name is FUCKASS. *Mettaton was originally going to be able to transform between normal and EX forms in SMSB, but this was scrapped. External Links http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton (Mettaton's page on the Undertale Wiki) http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton_%28TARS%29?venotify=created Category:Undertale Characters Category:Air ride group members Category:Robots Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Main Characters Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Annoying Characters Category:Idiots